


Аццкое место

by chubush



Category: A Night in the Lonesome October - Roger Zelazny, Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Dilvish the Damned - Roger Zelazny, Lord Demon - Roger Zelazny & Jane Lindskold, Lord of Light - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Coffee Shops AU, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Дилвиш исчез, и Блэк отправился в странствие по мирам, чтобы его найти. А тем временем у Мерлина тоже неприятность, пропал Призрачное Колесо...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аццкое место

1 (Блэк, Белказзи)

Блэк считал, что перемещаться по мирам проще и удобнее в человеческой форме. Это позволяло пропускать долгие объяснения с местными жителями на тему того, почему конь металлический и умеет разговаривать. Да и вступать в такие переговоры могло только мизерное количество туземцев. Обычно реакция была рефлекторной от «Убить демона!» до «А-а-а, демон, убегаем!». Поэтому Блэк предпочитал искать Дилвиша как человек.

Светло-фиолетовая трава шарахнулась в сторону, когда Блэк вывалился из портала. Порой прыжки по мирам получались неаккуратными, и Блэк не знал, от чего это зависит, да его и не сильно интересовало. Вытянувшись во весь свой рост, он прикрыл глаза и стал мысленно прощупывать пространство. Если повезет и проход не закроется, то можно будет сразу переместиться в следующий мир. Портал проявил свою подлую натуру и исчез с громким свистом.

Блэк выругался, ведь как раз в этот момент он определил, что Дилвиш не появлялся в этом мире. Теперь нужно будет искать следующее тонкое место в эфирных полях для вызова портала. Блэк зашагал вперед по тропинке и вышел на поляну перед обрывом, на краю которого стоял высокий худощавый мужчина в богатом одеянии. Он пристально наблюдал за чем-то на дне.

Блэк по легким колебаниям пространства сразу понял, что это тоже странник из другого мира, и решил поинтересоваться, не слышал ли он в своем родном мире про Дилвиша.

Услышав шум шагов, незнакомец повернулся, оценил подошедшего и приветливо улыбнулся. Необычный разрез его глаз Блэк уже встречал три, нет, четыре мира назад, но там у людей кожа была цвета хорошо прожаренного мяса. Он мысленно застонал, вот за что он не любил человеческий облик — опять проголодался. Стальным конем быть намного легче.

— Меня зовут Блэк. Я вижу, что вы не отсюда. Прошу прощения, но вы не встречали в своем родном мире этого человека? Его имя — Дилвиш.

Блэк развел ладони и материализовал между ними изображение лица Дилвиша.

— Можете звать меня Белказзи. Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но я не встречал этого человека и не слышал его имени.

Блэк особенно и не надеялся, но спросить было надо. Он поблагодарил за беспокойство и уже готов был попрощаться, как его внимание привлекли знакомые звуки. Блэк подошел к краю обрыва и заглянул туда. Внизу простирался луг, поросший высокой травой, а по нему бродили облачные кони, чуть прозрачные и крылатые. Прекрасное зрелище... Блэк чуть не присвистнул от удовольствия, но перевел взгляд на Белказзи, стоявшего рядом, и поразился. Секунду назад, если бы кто-нибудь спросил его мнение, он бы сказал, что Белказзи не способен испытывать страх, что-то такое было в его внешности. А теперь — сжатые до белизны ладони и выступивший на лбу пот.

Блэк осторожно спросил:

— Вы боитесь лошадей?  
— Да, непонятная фобия — с детства так, сколько себя помню. Значительно более опасные существа вызывают у меня умиление, а вот кони — жуткий страх.  
— Есть миры, в которых их нет. Или для вас это не выход?

Белказзи вздохнул:

— Видели вы б меня в моей настоящей форме... Стыдно бояться. Это как... если бы вы испугались, я не знаю, улитку, например.  
— И чего вы добиваетесь здесь?  
— Я заметил, что вид облачных лошадей переношу легче. Вот и тренируюсь.  
— У меня есть одна идея.

Блэк принял облик стального коня цвета ночи. Это сказалось мгновенно — Белказзи закаменел. Чтобы привести его в чувство, Блэк быстро начал говорить:

— Смотрите, это все тот же я, да к тому же из металла. Прикоснитесь.

Как зачарованный, Белказзи подошел вплотную и дотронулся до шеи Блэка. Рука чуть дрожала, но взгляд был мог поспорить твердостью со сталью, из которой создан Блэк.

— Вы не живой конь...  
— Об этом можно долго спорить. Что считать живым? Я думаю, у меня есть немного времени для философского диспута. Может быть, этот вопрос и покажется вам странным, но вы, случайно, не умеете ездить верхом?

Белказзи на секунду зажмурился.

— Я попал в кошмарный сон. Конь предлагает мне прокатиться... Да, я умею, научиться для меня было вызовом.

С уважением к силе воли собеседника Блэк предложил:

— Седло идет ко мне в комплекте, так что я удобный транспорт. Садитесь. Я думаю, что это должно помочь.  
— Согласен. Только вы можете разговаривать все время?  
— О, без проблем.

2 (Мерлин, Люк, Блэк)

Макет ритуала занимал весь стол, но работать отказывался. Мерлин поздравил себя с идеей заранее все проверить, задумчиво прошел пару кругов вокруг макета и стал снова листать живую книгу «О забытой и потерянной ритуалистике». Она хихикала, пыталась спрятать отдельные страницы или загнуть краешек листа, как бы ненароком закрыв нужные цифры. Это сейчас Мерлин поднаторел в ее уловках и обмануть его не получалось, но в начале работы он явно упустил что-то важное. Мерлин пощекотал очередные замазанные строчки, со стороны корешка раздалось обиженное фырканье, и на листе проявились скрытые буквы. Вот оно! Он хотел записать найденную информацию, но почувствовал установление контакта через карту.

— Мерлин! Ты меня слышишь?  
— Люк!

Радостный Мерлин отвлекся от книги, чем та поспешила воспользоваться. С таким трудом найденные строчки снова замазались и стали отползать к краю листа. Мерлин не заметил этого, выговаривая Люку:

— Я неделю не мог до тебя достучаться! Чем ты снова там занят?  
— Извини, для меня было невообразимо сложно отвлечься. От этого зависела моя жизнь, — Люк моментально предотвратил расспросы: — Сейчас уже все в порядке, подробней расскажу потом.  
— Ладно.  
— Не обижайся... Кстати, есть свежие новости, которые я обязательно должен знать?  
— В Кашфе у тебя снова родилась дочка.

Люк икнул.

— Нельзя же так пугать. Каким-то образом я, конечно, причастен к созданию этого ребенка, но отец — Ринальдо, а не я. Передай ему и Кэрол мои сердечные поздравления.  
— А у тебя карты потерялись? Сам не можешь?  
— Ну Мерлин, у меня тут сложная ситуация... Я и с тобой-то связался с большим трудом. Абсолютно нет времени!

Мерлин чуть оттаял. Было приятно, что с ним Люк связался первым.

— Передам, а когда ты собираешься вернуться в цивилизованный мир?  
— Ты это про Хаос? — хохотнул Люк. — Ты нереально оптимистично его воспринимаешь. Я бы подобрал другое слово...

Связь прервалась неожиданно. На Люка это было совсем непохоже. Если уж он начал подшучивать над Хаосом, обычно его трудно остановить. Мерлин посмотрел на невинно замершую книгу, страницы которой придерживал. Тех самых строчек и след простыл, а весь разворот занимала схема построения неправильного десятиугольника Пиррена. Живая книга довольно мурлыкала. Мерлин ощутил острое желание побиться головой о стену, а потому захлопнул книгу и отодвинул ее подальше.

Раздался голос Люка:

— У меня тут все поменялось, так что я... — часть слов было не разобрать. — Я нарисовал твой кабинет по памяти. Ты сейчас там?  
— Да.  
— Никого в комнате больше нет?  
— Здесь только я и макет.  
— Он хрупкий?

Мерлин потянулся к Логрусу за энергией и укрепил макет.

— Теперь нет.  
— Отойди, пожалуйста, к стене, где шкаф из красного дерева стоит.  
— Зачем?

Мерлин сразу отодвинулся к стене, а спросил только из любопытства, но Люк ничего не ответил и прервал связь. Знал ведь, что Мерлин послушается! За мысленным ворчанием тот пропустил момент, когда в его кабинете появился Люк. Весь перепачканный гарью, в изрядно порванной одежде и на коне — на гигантском черном коне. Мерлин не успел прилично выразить свое удивление, как Люк спешился, а конь превратился в высокого мужчину, одетого в черное.

— Позволь представить моего телохранителя. Мерлин — это Блэк, Блэк — это Мерлин. И давайте сразу переходите на ты.

Блэк и Мерлин синхронно произнесли:

— Очень приятно.

Мерлин добавил:

— Телохранитель и транспорт в одном лице? Некоторые тут слишком хорошо устроились. Блэк, надеюсь, ты возьмешь с этого хитреца двойную зарплату.  
— Эй, я, между прочим, тоже тут, — возмутился Люк, — так что прекращай учить Блэка плохому. Он здесь по делу — ищет друга.

Люк старался, чтобы между ним и Мерлином что-то было — стол, Блэк, кресло... Значит, он помнит, что полгода назад проигнорировал важный прием, на который обещал прийти, а потом и вовсе сбежал в Тени по срочному делу. Тогда Мерлин немного погорячился, описывая, что сотворит с Люком при встрече. Мерлин решил временно сделать вид, что у властителя Хаоса слишком много дел, чтобы помнить мелочи.

Блэк развел ладони, между ними появилось изображение мужчины.

— Это Дилвиш. Может, ты его видел или слышал о нем.  
— Нет, к сожалению, ничем не могу помочь. А как он пропал?  
— Однажды над его головой появился оранжевый диск размером с монетку, он вспыхнул и исчез. Вместе с ним пропал и Дилвиш. А так как я умею отслеживать его перемещения, мне сразу стало ясно, что в родном мире его нет.  
— Какое совпадение, — Мерлин вопросительно взглянул на Люка. — Ты поэтому привел Блэка ко мне?

Люк помрачнел.

— Нет, я не знал. Блэк, у Мерлина тоже пропажа, его сын исчез ровно в тех же обстоятельствах, что и Дилвиш.  
— Поиск не дал результатов?

Мерлин развел руками.

— Пока нет, но я не сдаюсь. Сейчас вот разбираю древний ритуал для поиска людей. Моя проблема, что мой сын — не человек. Приходится модернизировать ритуал...  
— А Дилвиш — человек.  
— Просто человек? Не оборотень, полудемон или перевертыш?

Блэк задумался.

— Он через многое прошел, но его душа это несомненно душа человека.  
— А тело?  
— Человеческое, большей частью.

Люк вклинился в разговор.

— Извините, что прерываю, но посмотрите на этот огонек. Он только что появился.

Блэк и Мерлин глянули вверх и тут же отпрыгнули в разные стороны. Знакомый оранжевый диск покружился и стал увеличиваться в размерах, пока не занял пространство от пола до потолка. После этого портал открылся, и в конце длинного тоннеля они увидели Дилвиша и Колесо-Призрак, которые двигались к ним.

3 (Дилвиш, Колесо-Призрак, Белказзи, Снафф, Кубера)

Утро началось с художественного вопля звоночка, небольшой желто-фиолетовой птахи, жившей в кусте марьяновки возле центрального входа в кафе «Аццкое место». От этих безумных звуков не спасало ничего, но за прошедшие месяцы Дилвиш научился во всем находить положительные стороны. Так, пение звоночка было, с его точки зрения, лучшим будильником. Позевывая, Дилвиш побрел к задней двери мимо зарывшегося в книги Колеса-Призрака. Тот еще не отказался от мысли предугадать, какие продукты им доставят для следующей недели, и поэтому все свободное время посвящал чтению «Общей кулинарной энциклопедии». Сегодня завоза не должно было быть, но по привычке Дилвиш выглянул во двор и обалдел.

Три аккуратных пирамиды из квадратных и удлиненных ящиков возвышались посередине двора. Дилвиш задумчиво обратился к Призраку:

— Эй, посмотри, нам продукты привезли.  
— Так не должны еще.  
— Вот я и думаю, может, это у меня галлюцинации, или я еще не проснулся.  
— Иди пощупай, в конце концов, твоя очередь.  
— Как будто ты бы устал, если б метнулся кабанчиком во двор и проверил!  
— Вот для того, чтобы ты не спихивал на меня все подряд, мы и заключили этот договор.

Дилвиш еле удержался, чтоб не показать язык Призраку. Похоже, совместная жизнь с ним плохо влияет на психологический возраст Дилвиша...

Утреннее небо в этом мире обладало живым и оптимистичным характером, а к вечеру всегда начинало мрачнеть и поливать окрестности дождем. Сейчас единственными небесными обитателями были два облака, которые играли в шахматы, сформированные из облачной материи. Вследствие того, что одно облако было желтым, а другое — розовым, игра потеряла серьезность своей черно-белой версии. Ряд фигур был Дилвишу непривычен. К примеру, вместо слона в шахматном сражении участвовал тентаклевый монстр. Дилвиш оценил положение на небесной доске. Похоже, желтое облако загнало противника в безвыходную ситуацию.

Дилвиш зашагал в центр двора, где виднелись пирамиды из ящиков. Чем ближе он подходил, тем все меньше в них было сходства с галлюцинацией. Он горестно вздохнул, скользнул рукой по серому ящику и принялся запоминать маркировку из геометрических форм разных цветов.

Призрак встретил его на пороге и спросил:

— Не галлюцинация?  
— Наконец-то, ты научился задавать вопросы, ответы на которые можно трактовать по-разному. Так ты стал больше похож на человека, а он, как известно, венец творения.  
— Дилвиш, ты не выспался? Чего тебе сегодня любая мелочь напоминает о том, что я не человек?

Молчание венца творения было ему ответом. Призрак последовал за Дилвишем к стойке, на которой лежала толстенная Состав-Книга. В ней содержались описания всех ингредиентов, поставляемых в кафе «Аццкое место». Дилвиша мучило подозрение, что при появлении новых продуктов в книги добавлялись страницы, но пока поймать справочник на этом не получалось. Первый цветной код состоял из белой и желтой вертикальных полосок, перечерченных наискосок волнистой зеленой линией. Дилвиш нашел соответствующую коду статью, но читать не начал. Он закрыл глаза, что-то вспоминая. Призрак заглянул за его плечо в книгу и хихикнул:

— Забыл проверить, равной ли толщины вертикальные полоски?

Дилвиш открыл глаза и сказал в сердцах:

— Вот сколько раз я на этом прокалывался. Призрак, будь другом...

Он не успел закончить мысль, как Призрак исчез, появился снова и торжественно объявил:

— Белая толще на треть.  
— Огромное спасибо.

Дилвиш перелистнул несколько страниц и начал читать:

— Гигантский аспарагус — произрастает глубоко под землей в заброшенных шахтах на территории Старой Ыссы. В пищу идут длинные молодые ростки, отличающиеся более светлым оттенком и отсутствием деревянистой коры. Добыча гигантского аспарагуса представляет сложность агрессивным характером растения и возможна только в зимний период, когда оно впадает в спячку... Далее идет описание обычаев сборщиков гигантского аспарагуса, который в тех местах зовется большой попрыгун. Нам эта информация без надобности, так что я ее пропускаю. Хранятся связки ростков в темном месте при температуре семь градусов выше ноля.  
— Значит, отправим в четвертое хранилище.  
— Из полезного тут еще информация, что вареный гигантский аспарагус на вкус как зеленый горошек, сдобренный широй. Что такое шира?

Призрак был рад блеснуть знаниями, тома «Общей кулинарной энциклопедии» о приправах были освоены им в первую очередь.

— Шира — это пряность из кухни кентавров, слегка жгучая и терпкая.  
— Ясно. Употребляется гигантский аспарагус в вареном виде в салатах и супах, а также в консервированном. Примерные рецепты — в триста тринадцатом и триста двадцать четвертом томах «Общей кулинарной энциклопедии».  
— Они как знают, что я дошел только до триста второго тома.  
— Я б не удивился. О, тут мелкий шрифт, что-то про особые условия хранения, подробнее в триста тринадцатом томе на двадцать второй странице.

Дилвиш окинул мрачным взглядом творческий беспорядок в библиотеке и спросил у Призрака:

— Ты случайно не видел эту книгу?  
— Сейчас посмотрю.

Призрак нырнул в книжные развалы, где одна из стопок книг, доходившая до потолка, зашаталась, но устояла. Призрак появился с пыльным фолиантом и довольно проговорил:

— Этот триста тринадцатый такой оптимист, думал, что я его не найду, прятался в самом низу стопки.

Книга открылась, замелькали страницы, Призрак нашел нужную страницу и удивился:

— Но тут нет аспарагуса, здесь записаны только хитрости в хранении сотенного куста, спаржи и яблок.  
— Будем рассуждать логически. Яблоки аспарагусом быть не могут, сотенный куст мы две недели назад готовили, значит спаржа — это аспарагус.

В голосе Призрака проскользнули уважительные нотки.

— Ты прав. Тут написано, для лучшей сохранности в свежем виде нужно сбрызнуть спаржу смесью лимонного сока и экстракта литаны. Если ты не знаешь, литана — это пряная трава из...  
— У нас она есть?  
— Эх, никакой тяги к знаниям. Да, экстракт у нас где-то стоял.  
— Зато ты, видимо, будешь очень огорчен расставаться с кафе, ведь еще не все книги прочитаны. Попросись на второй срок.  
— Хорошая шутка. Если я попрошусь, то вместе с тобой.  
— Зачем? Ты путаешь, я — не твоя любимая «Общая кулинарная энциклопедия».  
— Я слишком привык к мрачному ворчанию, без него читаться плохо будет.

Дилвиш сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Вторая пирамида из ящиков была маркирована силуэтом черной птицы с клювом длиннее тела и двумя серебристыми колоннами. Дилвиш быстро нашел соответствующую коду статью, сказывался опыт. Он выразительно начал:

— Головоногие моллюски хам-шель... Так, всю эту бесполезную информацию, где они водятся и как их — злодеев — ловят, а также приметы сборщиков я пропускаю. Позже сам прочтешь.  
— Лентяй.

Дилвиш перелистнул четыре страницы и гордо ответил:

— Зато умею ценить свое время. Хам-шель переводится как «отсутствие вкуса». Дело в том, что мясо этих моллюсков получает вкус только при добавлении других продуктов, причем в результате вкус не равен тому, что добавили, — он присвистнул. — Тут двадцать два способа, как можно с помощью аспарагуса поменять вкус этих моллюсков.

— Нам дают выбор в составлении меню. Неужели?!  
— Хам-шель хранится в сушеном виде, и перед приготовлением его нужно вымачивать пять дней...  
— Пять дней? Нам же три дня всего дается на подготовку... Ты правильно прочитал? Может, там есть исключения?  
— Тут есть ссылка на четыреста первый том «Общей кулинарной энциклопедии».  
— Да они издеваются! Позже посмотрим, читай про последний ингредиент.

Последний цветовой код — три фиолетовых спирали — Дилвишу что-то настойчиво напоминал. Он нашел соответствующую статью и онемел от радости. Призрак появился за его спиной, заглянул в книгу и издал торжествующий вопль:

— Ура! В ближайшее время прибудут наши сменщики. Ведь правда? Помнишь, это было первое блюдо, которое мы здесь освоили. Точнее, множество блюд...

Дилвиш, желая убедить себя в реальности происходящего, прочитал вслух:

— Лунная морковь произрастает в Мифландии и поступает в сушеном виде. Выглядит как длинный овощ в форме моркови, твердый, как бутылочная тыква. Когда она высыхает, на ее боку появляется название блюда, которое можно из нее приготовить, и инструкции, — он сделал паузу и мечтательно добавил: — Да, это тот самый лучший овощ во всех мирах. Вот за его семена я готов здесь еще столько же работать.

Он перевел взгляд на светящийся дисплей, на котором горела цифра, обозначающая число оставшихся им дней в кафе. Если верить ему, они проведут здесь еще одиннадцать дней, но предшествующая смена предупреждала, что не стоит чересчур доверять этому техническому чуду. Первоначально на таймере была цифра двести, но за невыполнение заданий и недовольных клиентов она в худшие дни увеличивалась до трехсот восьмидесяти. Правда, за положительные отзывы она уменьшалась.

По лицу Дилвиша медленно расплывалась нереальная улыбка. То, чего не могли добиться правила кафе и за отсутствие чего Дилвиш схлопотал немало выговоров, поскольку не мог заставить себя улыбаться клиентам, сейчас сияло искренним чувством. Он предложил Призраку:

— Выбирай, какие ящики ты понесешь на склад.  
— Аспарагус и хам-шель, а ты будь аккуратней с лунной морковью. Я испытываю к ней вполне объяснимую любовь.

Дилвиш кивнул и добавил:

— Хам-шель нужно распаковать и замочить. В первое время дней для подготовки дается не три, а пять, но если сменщики прибудут не сегодня, а завтра, они могут не успеть.  
— Сделаю, а ты начинай чистить кабачки.  
— Черт! Это я должен был предложить.  
— Нужно мыслить быстрее. Жаль, что люди на это не способны.  
— Эй, не плагиать, это я должен говорить о превосходстве людей над остальными существами. Впрочем, сегодня мое настроение невозможно испортить.

Ящики они перетаскали быстро, после чего Дилвиш стал чистить кабачки. Их название на языке народа кхоу, что выращивал эти овощи, было очень трудно произнести, а тем более запомнить, поэтому во всех остальных мирах они звались День-Ночь. На одном стебле вырастало два кабачка — один с белой кожурой, другой — с черной. И все бы ничего, но мякоть у белого кабачка была темной, а у черного — светлой. У кхоу существовали религиозные культы, спорящие о том, какой кабачок считать дневным, а какой — ночным. За три тысячи лет они не пришли к единому мнению.

Дилвишу философский вопрос о Дне и Ночи был глубоко параллелен, а вот аккуратное отделение корки от кабачков длиною в метр его волновало. Делать это приходилось в защитных перчатках, кабачковая кожура выделяла едкий сок, легко проедающий ткань и кожу. Конечно, Призраку это было бы не страшно, но его крайне утомляла необходимость что-то чистить. Почищенные кабачки Дилвиш опускал в огромную керамическую ванну с содовой водой. Каждый раз вода мелодично взбурливала и затихала.

В кафе «Аццкое место» в эти дни в фирменном меню было два блюда из кабачков: густой суп-пюре День-Ночь и двойные рулетики. Для супа-пюре варились две почти одинаковых части — серебристо-белая с бадьяном и фиолетово-черная с острой корицей. Перед подачей они смешивались в тарелке красочными узорами и украшались карамелизированным снежным сахаром. В первый день психику клиентов, заказавших суп-пюре, ждало суровое испытание. Узоры у Дилвиша не получались от слова «совсем», в тарелках поселились чудовища из кошмаров. Призраку пришлось уговаривать клиентов попробовать суп, и, стоит заметить, что, начав есть, они не могли остановиться. В конце концов он повесил объявление: «Чтобы спасти мир от страшных чудовищ, нам требуются храбрые покупатели. Такие, как вы!». Рекламный ход был крайне удачен и вызвал ажиотаж. Вчера даже не хватило супа для всех желающих.

С одной стороны, двойные рулетики не создавали таких проблем. Тонкие кабачковые пластинки вымачивались в яично-бургонтовом соусе и обжаривались на сильном огне, затем на них наносились разнообразные начинки и сворачивались рулетики. А с другой стороны, этой ночью Дилвишу снилось, как он на междумирном конкурсе готовит двойные рулетики, которые безумно нравятся жюри. На бис он сворачивает новую партию рулетиков и еще, еще... Так что воплю звоночка он был рад, как никогда.

Венчали сегодняшнее меню тусклые жуки. Дилвиш поджаривал их в кляре и без, тушил и готовил на пару. К жукам он испытывал симпатию, потому что никаких сложностей они не создавали. Высыпал их из пакетика, добавил кляр, если нужно, специи и на печку. Красота!

Пока Дилвиш возился на кухне, Призрак закончил замачивать моллюсков хам-шель, переместился за стойку кафе и быстро оценил, все ли готово к началу рабочего дня. Через восемь минут кафе откроется, а двое клиентов в клетчатых балахонах уже стояли у западного входа и хором читали объявление, чего нельзя делать внутри:

«Уважаемые посетители!  
Напоминаем вам, что на территории кафе «Аццкое место» категорически запрещено:  
— курить любую траву, а также любые смеси органического или неорганического происхождения;  
— посещать кафе с вещами, которые могут испачкать или причинить вред другим посетителям;  
— брать с собой диких и агрессивных животных, а также растения, грибы, камни и все возможные виды существ;  
— переносить свои обычаи на представителей других рас».

Призрак громко обратился к Дилвишу:

— Я открываю, будь готов.

Кухня позади него счастливо булькнула что-то непонятное, а Призрак создал над стойкой светящуюся улыбку и призрачными руками открыл западную и восточную двери. Рабочий день начался. Первые клиенты заказали по гамбургеру из соевого мяса, огромную картошку фри и два кофе. Все перечисленное не входило в фирменное меню, а потому все приготовление состояло в помещении спецпакета в термошкаф. Тридцать секунд, и клиент получал все, что заказывал. Это делал Призрак, а Дилвиш тем временем колдовал над фирменными блюдами. На них вскоре стали подтягиваться ценители. Часть из них была практически родной, они приходили каждый раз, когда кафе было открыто.

В этот день в кафе заглянула компания байкеров с ближайшей трассы. Несмотря на шипы и грозные голоса, они оказались милейшими людьми. Их привлекли рассказы о блюде для охотников на монстров. Дилвиш был сегодня в ударе. Получив тарелки с супом, байкеры даже притихли ненадолго, но потом с торжествующим воплями принялись за еду.

Очередной посетитель подошел к восточной двери кафе, а Призрак уже перенесся на кухню, где сообщил Дилвишу:

— Мадам Зиккар на подходе! — и мигом телепортировался обратно.

Дилвиш на секунду перестал улыбаться. Мадам Зиккар обладала темпераментом злопамятного крокодила и была жутчайшим аллергиком. Для нее приходилось готовить отдельно, без специй, муки и пряностей. Тертые кабачки он немного потушил на рыжиковом масле, оформил на тарелке в виде розы и сбрызнул лимонным соком. Дилвиш звякнул колокольчиком, призрачная рука унесла его творение к стойке.

Мадам Зиккар провела над блюдом прибором с двумя антеннками, который немедленно засветился спокойным голубым светом, после чего одобрительно проговорила:

— Передай Дилвишу мое восхищение. Так жалко, что вы скоро нас покидаете. Пойти, что ли, отрицательный отзыв написать?!

Она подмигнула, показывая, что последняя фраза была шуткой, и прошла к своему любимому столику у окна.

А когда вечер был в самом разгаре, в западную дверь вошли Белказзи и Снафф и одновременно — в восточную — Кубера. Их имена возникли в разуме каждого, кто находился в кафе, так действовала его магия. Мгновенно наступила гробовая тишина, посетители поспешили на выход, захватив с собой тарелки.

— Смена пришла, — позвал Призрак Дилвиша, тот появился незамедлительно и проворчал:  
— Опять трое? А мы вдвоем здесь справлялись...  
— Я говорил, наше начальство тоже считает, что тебе невиданно повезло с напарником.

Белказзи сказал, пристально глядя на Дилвиша:

— Приветствую! Меня зовут Белказзи, а вас — Дилвиш. Я прав?  
— Да. Откуда вам известно мое имя?  
— В своем странствии по мирам я встречал вашего друга. Насколько я помню, он называл себя Блэк.

Дилвиш потерял дар речи, а Призрак вмешался в разговор:

— Вот это имя называть не стоило, он теперь долго будет в себя приходить. Я — Призрак. Позвольте мне рассказать, что с вами произошло. Вы были похищены из родных миров и должны отработать в этом кафе двести дней. После этого вы будете возвращены в то место, к которому наиболее тянется ваша душа.

Снафф задумчиво сказал:

— Двести дней? А если мы не будем работать, а просто подождем, пока не пройдет назначенное время?  
— И кто нас сюда перенес? — добавил Белказзи.

Кубера же молчал, только слушал. Призрак подумал, что в их с Дилвишем команде сильно не хватало такого спокойствия, и ответил:

— Организовавшие это кафе личности нам неизвестны, а ничего не делать не получится. Десять недовольных отзывов посетителей кафе продлевает время вашей работы на один день. Кстати, каждая десятая похвала один день убирает.  
— И сколько вы здесь провели? — заинтересовался Снафф.  
— Сегодня триста сорок первый день. Пойдемте, я покажу, как здесь все устроено.

 

* * *

Когда Дилвиш пришел в себя, рядом с ним никого не было. Всю компанию он нашел под дисплеем, на котором светился ноль. Призрак воскликнул:

— Наконец-то ты очнулся. Я как раз рассказывал, что абсолютно доверять дисплею не стоит, утром он показывал нам одиннадцать дней.  
— Ты все рассказал?  
— Конечно. Что б ты без меня делал!

Дилвиш обратился к сменщикам:

— Надеюсь, вам все понятно, потому что нам пора. Желаю вам удачи.

В стене, на которой висел дисплей, открылся портал, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Дилвиш и Призрак зашли в него и оказались в пустоте, лишь вдалеке что-то сияло.

— По-моему, нам туда, — произнес Призрак.  
— Я тоже так думаю. Рад был работать вместе с тобой. Можешь двигаться, в одиночку ты доберешься быстрее.  
— От меня так просто не отделаться, мог бы и запомнить. Будем двигаться с твоей скоростью. Кстати, у меня есть подарок для тебя.  
— Какой?

Рядом с Призраком возникла лунная морковь, у которой на боку было написано готическим шрифтом: «Клубничное суфле со сливками». Дилвиш взял ее в руки и улыбнулся той самой искренней улыбкой.

— Спасибо.

К светящейся двери они подошли в молчании, неизбежное расставание не давало веселиться. Когда они достигли цели, Дилвиш удивленно поднял брови:

— А разве здесь не должно быть две двери? Как нам узнать, чья это?  
— Давай заглянем.

Они открыли дверь и увидели, что на другом конце коридора стоят Мерлин, Люк и Блэк.

4 (Мерлин, Ли Пяо, Кай Крапивник)

Мерлин приехал к дому, путь к которому он узнал через Призрака от Белказзи, и не успел позвонить, как дверь открылась. Старик-китаец был удивлен встречей на пороге, но тепло улыбнулся.

— Здравствуйте, вы Ли Пяо?  
— Да, а с кем имею честь разговаривать?  
— Мое имя Мерлин. Мне нужно встретиться с Каем Крапивником. У меня есть сведения, что вы можете помочь.

Ли Пяо крикнул в дом:

— Кай, к тебе пришли, — Мерлину досталась виноватая улыбка. — Я прошу прощения, что оставляю гостя без внимания, но я очень тороплюсь.

За его спиной появился Кай Крапивник.

— Раз это ко мне, то ты можешь убегать. Передавай Вишень мои поздравления.

Ли Пяо буквально испарился, а Кай махнул рукой Мерлину.

— Если вы не против, мы поговорим на кухне. В кои-то веки я решил приготовить себе обед.  
— Конечно, и давайте перейдем на ты. Я — Мерлин, кстати.  
— Согласен.

Мерлин последовал за Каем в сторону кухни.

— Я пришел с сообщением от Белказзи.

Спина Кая окаменела. Не поворачиваясь, он спросил:

— Он невредим?  
— Да. Его захватил в плен один необычный мир, где-то через год он будет свободен.  
— Хорошо. Давай я угощу тебя отличной кай-лань с грибами, пусть и из брокколи.

Мерлин кивнул, не зная, является ли такая реакция нормальной для Кая. Они дошли до светлой и просторной кухни. На столе лежала на полотенце брокколи, рядом стояла миска с опятами. Кай взял острый нож и принялся тонко нарезать капусту.

— Расскажи про мир, который пленил Белказзи.  
— В этом мире есть кафе, которое называется «Аццкое место». В нем Белказзи придется работать, чтобы ему разрешили вернуться.  
— Ай...

Никогда еще Мерлин не видел таких круглых глаз у китайца. Кай слизнул кровь с пальца, отложил в сторону нож и переспросил:

— Белказзи придется что?  
— Работать в кафе.

Отсмеявшись, Кай покачал головой:

— Кому только в голову пришло похитить Белказзи? Я бы ему руку пожал и попросился хоть краем глаза посмотреть на этот цирк, — он задумался и добавил: — Единственно, почему так долго? Целый год без Белказзи будет тоскливо.  
— У работников там не сразу начинает получаться, больно нестандартные продукты даются для готовки. Сын мне много историй рассказал про кафе, я теперь хочу заранее научиться готовить. Думаю обратиться к китайским мастерам.

Кай со вздохом достал еще один нож и протянул его Мерлину.

— Первым заданием тебе от китайского мастера будет мелко порезать имбирь.

5 (Белказзи, Снафф, Кубера)

Свободный вечер начался с фразы Белказзи:

— Чья очередь читать?

Любимым видом отдыха у них было чтение вслух художественных книг, которые неведомыми путями заносило в библиотеку кафе.

— Куберы!

Упомянутый мягко исправил Снаффа:

— Моя очередь была вчера.  
— Ну что тебе жалко? У тебя отлично получается.  
— А у тебя лесть хорошо выходит. Ладно, уговорил.

Кубера немного покопался в стопках потертых книг, вытащил одну — с космическим кораблем на обложке и предложил:

— Для усиления интереса давайте заменим имена персонажей своими. Эта серия вам знакома, мы читали книгу из нее на прошлой неделе. Капитаном у нас будет Снафф.  
— Думаешь, я справлюсь?  
— Несомненно. С собой ты имеешь право взять одного из твоих друзей. Кого и кем он будет?  
— Из Джека выйдет отличный рулевой.

За прошедшие три месяца они поведали друг другу свои истории и, конечно, рассказали про тех, по кому больше всего скучали.

— Принято. Белказзи будет старшим помощником.

Лежащий на диване Белказзи чуть улыбнулся, но глаза не открыл.

— Я согласен.  
— Кого ты с собой возьмешь?  
— Из Кая выйдет неплохой врач, а тот меховой комок, что сопровождает его на втором развороте, будет Пухнасточкой.  
— Договорились. А я буду офицером по связи.

Снафф с сомнением посмотрел на Куберу.

— Уверен? Этот офицер женского пола, вообще-то.  
— Мне это совсем не помешает, как-то ради интереса я перерождался женщиной.  
— Дело твое, кого возьмешь с собой?  
— Яму, из него выйдет шикарный инженер. Самая подходящая ему должность.  
— Читер ты...

Белказзи поднял руку и сказал:

— Решай, как будут звать энсина, и начинай читать уже.

Кубера ответил, не задумываясь:

— Энсина будут звать Так.

Он открыл книгу и начал читать про самого храброго капитана Снаффа, самого умного старшего помощника Белказзи и самого красивого офицера по связи Куберу, а на обложке рассекал пространство космический корабль «Энтерпрайз».

6 (Дилвиш, Колесо-Призрак, Мерлин)

Перед Призраком, парящим в пустом коридоре, появился разъяренный Дилвиш и зарычал:

— Я убью его. Где он?

Призрак, немного растягивая слова, ответил:

— Здравствуй, я тоже рад тебя видеть. Похоже, наша связь стала сильнее и позволяет тебе перемещаться между мирами. Он это, видимо, Люк. Недавно он заглядывал к Мерлину. По-моему, он собирался начать какое-то опасное предприятие и искал спутника. Мерлин отказался.  
— Уже не такое опасное, — казалось, Дилвиш сейчас взорвется, — Люк вызвал к себе в помощь Блэка.

Призрак издал свистящий звук.

— А я думаю, зачем он отрастил себе бороду. Вырывать волоски, конечно, больно, но если таким способом можно доставить к себе Блэка...  
— Представляешь, стою я рядом с Блэком и собираюсь сесть в седло, как он виноватым голосом извиняется, говорит, что постарается вернуться побыстрее, и исчезает. И самое противное, что вызовы Люка это не приказы. Блэк сам хочет ему помочь!  
— Сочувствую. Что требуется от меня?  
— Отведи меня к Мерлину, может, он знает, где эти двое...

По Дилвишу было заметно, что нецензурное определение он благоразумно пропустил, потому что боялся не остановиться на одном. Призрак захихикал:

— О, Мерлин сейчас занят очень знакомым тебе делом. Следуй за мной.

Когда они вошли в просторный зал, где Мерлин организовал кухню по всем правилам, Дилвиш на секунду замер, а потом расхохотался в голос. Его дурное настроение испарилось без следа. Мерлин занимался фигурной нарезкой овощей всех цветов и форм. Он поднял голову на шум и сказал:

— Привет, Дилвиш! Тебе что-то нужно?

Дилвиш широко улыбнулся:

— Я искал Люка — хотел объяснить ему, что крайне необходимо согласовывать со мной отлучки Блэка, но тут подумал — пусть порезвятся. А я тебе покажу, как нужно нарезать овощи.

Он подвинул Мерлина, забрал у него нож и одним движением вырезал из помидора лису, нюхающую ромашку, потом из большого огурца — двух крокодилов, играющих в карты, из редиски — пушистую иглантерию...

Призрак подумал, что вот оно счастье — наблюдать за тем, как работает мастер и творит красоту. Ему этого не хватало.


End file.
